I'll Be Home For Christmas
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Spoilers. Saison 6. Izzie revient pour Noel.


Il y a des jours comme ca, où l'on se sent impuissant face au monde et des jours où l'on sauve des vies et où l'on se sent bien, où l'on se sent utile. Alex venait de terminer le travail. Encore une journée difficile. Il avait vu mourir cet enfant et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il sortit du Seattle Grace, les portes automatiques se refermant derrière lui. Il enfila ses gants et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Les jours où tout allait bien se faisait rare depuis quelques temps. Il vivait dans une caravane, la majorité des cas dont il s'occupait n'allait pas fêter le jour de l'an et ce soir c'était Noël… et il était seul. Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude mais cette année, si les choses avaient été différentes à un certain moment, il n'aurait pas dû être seul ce soir. Si elle avait été là, si elle avait encore son travail, si le Mercy West et le Seattle Grace n'avait pas fusionné, ce soir, tout aurait été différent.

Il passa devant le bar de Joe, derrière les vitres embuées et décorées il vit Meredith et Derek prendre un dernier verre avec Cristina avant de rentrer chez eux et de fêter Noël en tant que « mari et femme ». Il soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra et la radio s'alluma.

_I'm dreaming' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams_

Il éteignit la radio d'un geste sec et continua de conduire jusqu'à la maison sans un mot. Dans le froid il marcha jusqu'à la caravane et pénétra au chaud. Il faisait sombre et pas très chaud en fin de compte. Il n'avait pas décoré la caravane pourquoi faire ? Noël c'est pour ceux qui ont une famille, pour les enfants… Il retira sa veste, la jeta sur la table, prit une bière dans le frigo et s'assit sur le banc. Il fixa la photo encadrée en face de lui, la bouteille à la main. La photo ? Celle de son mariage avec Izzie. Il leva la main où il tenait la bière.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Et il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Ce fut son repas de fête. Il alla se coucher et tenta vainement de dormir. Il rêva. Il rêva d'elle, de son retour, de leur pardon mutuel comme les vœux qu'ils avaient échangés le jour de leur union. Il aurait aimé ce premier noël avec elle, un dîner qu'ils auraient préparé ensemble, un petit sapin qu'ils auraient décorés ensemble, un verre de jus de fruits qu'ils auraient partagé… un baiser sous le gui, les battements de son cœur quand ils auraient eu terminé le réveillon avant de s'échanger leur cadeaux. Mais il se réveilla et se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant car tout cela n'arriverait pas. Soudain, il se dressa dans le lit voyant des phares de voiture allumés l'intérieur de la caravane, puis il entendit un bruit de porte. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea, tout comme elle.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle tenait un plat dans les bras. En retrait près de la voiture, il y avait sa mère, mais Alex ne voyait qu'elle. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander comment elle allait, lui demander de rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais sa fierté prit le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A vrai dire, je sais pas trop. »

Il soupira.

« J'ai demandé à ma mère de me conduire ici sur un coup de tête. J'ai passé mon après-midi à faire des muffins… et… j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas être là-bas pour noël. »

« Et où est-ce que tu devrais être ? »

« Avec le seul homme qui m'a soutenu dans toutes ces épreuves et qui a promis de le faire jusqu'à ma mort. »

Il baissa les yeux. « Izz… »

« Attends. Je ne vais pas bien, Alex. Ce foutu cancer, la mort de George, mon renvoi. C'est trop pour moi. C'est trop dur. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est une évidence et je me suis sentie tellement trahie, que j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner. J'aurais dû t'en parler en face, te dire que je t'en voulais, que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'aurais dû t'écouter et te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais… je n'ai pas eu cette force. Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner et je sais que tu ne pourras pas non plus. Mais… c'est ça le mariage… c'est faire des erreurs, les reconnaître et les surmonter. Ensemble. Et ce soir c'est l'occasion. Alors je te propose de faire une trêve ce soir et tous les autres jours de l'année on pourra se disputer, se réconcilier, et un tas d'autres choses pas forcément toutes agréables. Mais ce soir et tous les autres noëls, je te promets d'être à la maison. »

Alex ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Izzie sourit encore. « Enfin si tu veux bien… »

Il hocha la tête et sans un mot il prit l'objet de ses mains, le déposa sur la table et l'enlaça.


End file.
